Networks are ubiquitous in modern society. For example, telephone networks, computer networks and cellular networks are integral aspects of day-to-day living. Although these networks were once separate entities, they now interact with each other to allow for the transport of data to any connected device.
These networks also provide people with access to data: data that informs and entertains. Typically, once information and entertainment items that suit the needs, wants and tastes of a consumer are determined, access of the content of these items is performed. The consumer, however, usually has to pay the content provider for the supplied content.
A Personal Media System (PMA) has been developed. The PMA is an entertainment product offering music service, e.g., personalized channel, pre-defined channel, pre-defined playlist, consumer-defined playlist, music selection feature, and related content like ringtones, news service, and/or community service in audio, audiovisual and text form. The PMA service is offered to end-consumers over any data network, e.g., mobile telephone network, broadband internet, and/or digital interactive TV.
The PMA service is available on any capable device, e.g., mobile phone, personal computer, home entertainment product, e.g., TV set, HiFi stereo, game console, and/or mobile entertainment product, e.g., Network Walkman by Sony Corporation. The service offered includes, for example, a streaming service, wherein the consumer does not own the content, and a download service, wherein the consumer does own or license the content.
Therefore, a sophisticated structure to supply content to consumers is provided by the PMA. However, since charging for such services is typically made via credit card, or specially arranged accounts that need to be filled by the consumers, no easy and convenient method is available for the service provider (which generally might also be the content provider) to charge for the supplied content. A need exists, therefore, for such a charging method.